During the processing and manufacturing of tobacco products, tobacco by-products such as tobacco stems, leaf scraps, and tobacco dust produced during the manufacturing process (i.e., stemming, aging, blending, cutting, drying, cooling, screening, shaping and packaging) can be recycled to reclaim useful tobacco content. In the past, such tobacco by-products have been formed into what is known in the industry as reconstituted tobacco sheets. In the manufacturing of smoking articles and particularly cigarettes, it is common to use sheets of reconstituted tobacco. In some cases, reconstituted tobacco sheets can be used as a wrapper. In some cases, reconstituted tobacco sheets can be cut into strips and blended with tobacco. In some cases, tobacco pulp is suspended, cast, and dried to form a sheet of reconstituted tobacco. In some cases, processes for manufacturing reconstituted tobacco sheets use a machine in which water is drained from a fibrous slurry of tobacco particles, and sheet that is formed is subsequently treated and dried.